


Shelter For Now

by GunpowderFlaw



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence stayed, F/M, Fix-It, They got to live in Paris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Credence没有走进那圈阴烧的蓝色火焰。





	Shelter For Now

今天的巴黎和昨夜看起来并没有什么不同，Grindelwald留下的痕迹仿佛被抹去或是遗忘了。陌生的语言环绕着Credence，好像在空气中浮动的波浪，韵脚不甚明显的单词流过他的耳膜，带来某种异样的平静，他再一次提醒自己挺直背脊，在傍晚的薄雾中踱着步子。

对自己身份的追寻从一开始就是个错误——他只是太需要一个目标了。从曾经那样的环境中脱离出来，又猛地截断自己和所有旧相识的关系，像只慌忙逃窜的壁虎甩下仍在跳动的尾巴，Credence不得不紧紧抓住出现在眼前的第一条线索。至于这线索会将他带到何处，他不在乎，鉴于他没什么可以再失去的了。

直到寻根溯源的愿望成为本能，他才意识到自己已经踏上某条别人一早便替他安排好的道路，而自己也早已沉迷于追寻那个无足轻重的答案。

他试图保持挺拔的姿态——这对一个从未被承认过存在的人来说并不容易。没人给他尊重，也没人替他说话，所有人都忙着保全自己、搜刮一切看起来能使自己摆脱泥沼的金羊毛。直到Nagini。

赤紫色的晚霞在云层间撕开一道口子，逝去的光线便是流淌出来的血液，滴滴答答地落在Credence和Nagini的肩头。昨晚发生的一切糟糕事情都不能改变他对这座城市的依恋。在这里，他第一次嗅到自由。Nagini换上了件宝石绿色的半袖裙，裸露的小臂溜上他后腰衬衫掖进裤子的地方，拇指不时在腰侧摩挲。一种不十分明了的感情从Credence心底翻涌上升，搅得他心神不定又欣喜万分，就像冬日里冒着泡泡的一锅汤——它们都是他不曾拥有过的东西。

“你想吃什么？”他略微偏过头，嘴唇将将拂过对方的耳廓，“我们有钱了...好吧，是暂时有钱了。”Credence挤出个微笑，一枚金币躺在他张开的手心上。

Nagini狐疑地看着他，腰上的手臂搂得更紧了一点。

“嗅嗅。”

两人交换一个眼神，几乎在同时爆发出一阵笑。之前害怕得到别人关注的重担好像陡然间卸了去，现在的他们在旁人眼里不过是两个普通家庭溜出来幽会的孩子，为无足轻重的小事烦恼或快乐。

他们吃了此生第一顿完整的晚餐，头盘到正餐到甜点，人行道上的座位拥挤不堪，但摩肩接踵中散发出自由的气息。他们坐了很久，看街上行色匆匆的行人，厌倦了就将视线转向对方，沉默催生出深色眼瞳里的火花。Credence出神地看着Nagini用流利的法语和侍者交流，她很安静，即使现在她的嘴唇正在不断制造并推出那些陌生的词汇。Credence觉得自己可以就这么看下去，直到他的整个存在埋葬于时间中，被世界所忘却。那听起来是种不错的感觉。

Newt说他们可以暂时呆在那个天知道几百岁的炼金术士家里。阁楼上一间不大的卧室，爬下来就是个拥挤的浴室，最多只能容纳一人，鉴于永生之人不需要使用这里的任何设施，他们有了一块属于自己的空间。

夜晚，躺在床上，透过倾斜屋顶上的小窗，他们可以清楚地看到天空中数不清的星星，依靠占卜书籍的帮助，两人很快能辨认出不少星座。

“今天你有点过于安静了。”Nagini转过身，脑袋枕在手臂上看着他。

“我仍然不知道自己是否做出了正确的选择。”

“有选择是件好事。我生来就被剥夺了选择的权力。”

“或许这就是你能看清某些事情的原因。‘他只知道你的出身，而非现在的你’？这花了我好久才弄明白。”他转过来面对Nagini，床垫陷下去，对方跟着晃了一下。她在星光下显得苍白。

“或许是吧。”她说，“事实上我自己都难以摆脱我的出身。像我这样的人，出生时就已经能看到结局。我们睡去，然后变成怪物。”

“你不是怪物。”

“我觉得我比你更清楚。”

“那么我也是个怪物。”他伸手抚摸对方的脸颊，那儿没有泪水，“你见过我能做什么...我不会留下你一个人。”

“我知道。”Nagini只是注视着他，微笑爬上她的嘴角。黑暗中好像有什么东西触碰到了Credence的灵魂。“我和你绑定在一起了，你知道吗？不然我又能去哪里？”

他躺平，摸索着钻到被单下，手指停留在Nagini睡衣的缝线上。

夜降临在他们身上，明亮的月光穿过他们头顶的小窗。意识悄然从清醒滑入浓重的睡意。墙角的老钟表蹒跚地走着。在梦境中，Credence隐约感觉到什么东西缠上了他的大腿，冰冷，却又活生生的；像蛇的皮肤，但更强壮。他将那个冰冷的身躯拥入怀中。

他感到安全。

噩梦安静地消逝了，取而代之的是一片甜蜜的虚无。

 

End


End file.
